rushfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Allan Kroeker
Allan Kroeker ist ein kanadischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Rush Regie geführt hat. Karriere Kroeker, geboren am 10.April 1951 in Winnipeg, Manitoba, begann seine Karriere 1978 als Cinematographer bei den beiden Kurzfilm-Dokus "The System: Out of Sight, Out of Mind"un "A House on the Prairie" und 1979 war Kroeker Regisseur, Cinematographer, Drehbuchautor und Editor bei dem Kurzfilm "Tudor King". Kroeker war 1980 Cinematographer bei dem Film "The Strongest Man in the World" und 1982 war Kroeker Regisseur und Co-Drehbuchautor bei dem Film "The Pedlar". Kroeker war 1983 Regisseur bei dem Fernsehfilm "The Prodigal" und 1984 war Kroeker Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Editor bei dem Kurzfilm "Hunting Season". Kroeker war 1985 Regisseur, Co-Drehbuchautor, Associate Producer und Additional Photographer bei dem Fernsehfilm "Tramp at the Door" und 1986 war Kroeker Regisseur und Co-Drehbuchautor bei dem Kurzfilm "Red Shoes". Kroeker war 1987 Regisseur bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Die Waffen des Gesetzes (Street Legal)" und 1989 war Kroeker Regisseur des Fernsehfilms "Age-Old Friends". Kroeker war 1990 Regisseur bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Erben des Fluchs (Friday the 13th: The Series)" und von 1991 bis 1992 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Beyond Reality". Kroeker war von 1992 bis 1995 Regisseur bei 8 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Nick Knight - Der Vampircop (Forever Knight)" und 1993 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen (Kung Fu: The Legend Continues)". Kroeker war von 1994 bis 1995 Regisseur bei 6 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Tek War - Krieger der Zukunft (TekWar) und von 1995 bis 1996 war Kroeker Regisseur, bei 5 Folgen, und Drehbuchautor, bei einer Folge, der Fernsehserie "Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years". Kroeker war von 1996 bis 1999 Regisseur bei 13 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" und von 1997 bis 2001 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 13 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (Star Trek: Voyager)". Kroeker war von 1998 bis 1999 Regisseur bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Mission Erde: Sie sind unter uns (Earth: Final Conflict)" und von 1999 bis 2000 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Beverly Hills, 90210". Kroeker war von 2000 bis 2001 Regisseur bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda)" und von 2001 bis 2005 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 13 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Star Trek: Enterprise (Enterprise)". Kroeker war von 2002 bis 2003 Regisseur bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Street Time" und 2003 war Kroeker Regisseur von einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Jake 2.0". Kroeker war von 2004 bis 2005 Regisseur bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Battlestar Galactica" und von 2005 bis 2010 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 9 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (Bones)". Kroeker war 2006 Regisseur von einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Supernatural" und von 2007 bis 2011 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 8 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Chuck". Kroeker war von 2008 bis 2009 Regisseur bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Knight Rider" und 2009 war Kroeker Regisseur von einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Dollhouse". Kroeker war von 2010 bis 2012 Regisseur bei 6 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Covert Affairs" und 2011 war Kroeker Regisseur bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Gossip Girl". Kroeker war 2012 Regisseur bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Fairly Legal" und von 2013 bis 2014 war Kroeker Regisseur bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Defiance". Kroeker war 2014 Regisseur bei der Folge Dirty Work von Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie Rush und 2015 war Kroeker Regisseur bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Motive". Kroeker war von 2016 bis 2017 Regisseur bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Greenleaf". Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Dirty Work Auszeichnungen Nominierungen * 2nd Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards: TV Presentation of the Year * 16th CableACE Awards: Dramatic Series * 7th Gemini Awards: Best Direction in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series * 2nd Gemini Awards: Best Direction in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series * 1st Gemini Awards: Best Direction in a Dramatic Program or Series Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen er bei zwei oder mehr Folgen Regie geführt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 2016-2017: Greenleaf (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2013-2014: Defiance (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 2011: Hunt for the I-5 Killer (Fernsehfilm) * 2010-2012: Covert Affairs (Fernsehserie, Folgen 6) * 2008-2009: Knight Rider (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2007-2011: Chuck (Fernsehserie, Folgen 8) * 2007: Pushing Daisies (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2007: Blood Ties - Biss aufs Blut (Blood Ties, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2005-2010: Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (Bones, Fernsehserie, Folgen 9) * 2005: The Inside (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2004-2005: Battlestar Galactica (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2002-2003: Street Time (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2002-2003: Twilight Zone (The Twilight Zone, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2001-2005: Star Trek: Enterprise (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * 2001-2002: Dark Angel (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2001-2002: Roswell (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2000-2001: Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 1999-2000: Beverly Hills, 90210 (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1998-1999: Mission Erde: Sie sind unter uns (Earth: Final Conflict, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 1997-2001: Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (Star Trek: Voyager, Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * 1997: Once a Thief: Brother Against Brother (Fernsehfilm) * 1996-1999: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * 1996: PSI Factor - Es geschieht jeden Tag (PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal, Fernsehserie, Folgen 5) * 1996: L5: First City in Space (Kurzfilm) * 1996: Bedrohliche Leidenschaft (Hostile Advances: The Kerry Ellison Story, Fernsehfilm) * 1995-1997: Amanda und Betsy (Ready or Not, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 1995-1996: Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (Fernsehserie, Folgen 5) * 1994-1995: Tek War - Krieger der Zukunft (TekWar, Fernsehserie, Folgen 6) * 1994: Avonlea - Das Mädchen aus der Stadt (Avonlea, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1993: Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen (Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 1992-1995: Nick Knight - Der Vampircop (Forever Knight, Fernsehserie, Folgen 8) * 1991-1992: Beyond Reality (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 1991: Wer erschoß Jim Blessing? (Showdown at Williams Creek) * 1991: Dracula: The Series (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1991: Two for Joy (Fernsehfilm) * 1990: Die Campbells (The Campbells, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 1990: Erben des Fluchs (Friday the 13th: The Series, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1989: Age-Old Friends (Fernsehfilm) * 1987: Die Waffen des Gesetzes (Street Legal, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1986: Red Shoes (Kurzfilm) * 1985: Tramp at the Door (Fernsehfilm) * 1984: Hunting Season (Kurzfilm) * 1984: In the Fall (Kurzfilm) * 1983: The Prodigal (Fernsehfilm) * 1982: The Pedlar * 1979: Tudor King (Kurzfilm) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Seiten